


Come Together

by lamericana



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamericana/pseuds/lamericana
Summary: Uma vida de cidade em cidade desde a morte da mãe. Essa é a realidade que Prudence conhece. No ano em que completa 16 anos, ela e seu pai se mudam para uma cidade nova, onde ela conhece coisas que jamais imaginava que existiam.





	1. Capítulo 1

Eu estava pronta pra mudança, pela milionésima vez. Joguei a última caixa no caminhão de mudança e esperei que o meu pai fechasse com um dos rapazes da empresa. É incrível como passamos dois anos aqui em Riverside. É tipo um recorde.

Eu e meu pai sempre passamos um ano, mais ou menos, em cada lugar antes de ele se irritar com alguma coisa, pedir demissão e pedir a minha transferência na escola pra próxima cidade. Às vezes acho que meu pai tem sérios problemas em se comprometer com as coisas e com pessoas além de mim depois que a minha mãe morreu.

Não é como se eu tivesse a conhecido direito ou coisa assim. Minha mãe, Wilhelmina (sim, eu sei, parece ser um nome saído de um livro antigo de 1800-e-alguma-coisa), teve um câncer de útero que foi diagnosticado tarde demais porque tanto ela quanto meu pai achavam que ela estava grávida de novo e nem se preocuparam em procurar atendimento médico pra fazer pré-natal como fizeram na primeira gravidez. Quando perceberam que tinha alguma coisa estranha, era tarde demais.

Ela morreu perto do aniversário de 32 anos dela.

Eu tinha só 4 anos e não tinha entendido muita coisa na época. Lembro que, quando todo mundo jurava de pés juntos que era gravidez, eu tinha ficado muito animada em ser irmã mais velha. Mas não lembro muito bem da desculpa que meu pai deu pro fato de minha mãe morrer. Sei que ele não chegou pra mim com um “ _Prudie, mamãe morreu_ ” ou alguma coisa do tipo, simplesmente porque isso não é o estilo dele.

Enfim. Depois disso, meu pai decidiu sair de Springfield e nunca mais parou de mudar de cidade. Agora, vou ter que ser a garota nova de novo. E vou ter que explicar pra todo mundo que meu nome não era uma tentativa dos meus pais em determinar alguma característica da minha personalidade.

Entrei no carro, onde meu pai parecia estar com a cabeça muito longe enquanto encarava o volante a sua frente.

— Pai! Vamos! O rapaz do caminhão não vai adivinhar o caminho. – chamei a sua atenção

Ele pareceu acordar do transe que estava e deu partida no carro. A viagem até Farnsworth foi tranquila. Não conversamos muito no caminho, como se tornou hábito nas últimas três mudanças. Desistimos de puxar assunto quanto às expectativas em relação à nova cidade. Porque a gente sabia que ele não iria aguentar muito tempo. Seria um milagre enorme se ficássemos mais de um ano, como foi o caso de Riverside.

Quando eu já enxergava a mudança de cenário de um ambiente ensolarado para um mais nublado e encoberto, estranhei. Esse não era o tipo de cidade que Edmund Shine, mais conhecido como meu pai, iria escolher naturalmente pra morar. Ele gostava muito de sol e calor pra ir prum lugar nublado e úmido.

— Eu espero que você tenha conseguido um emprego muito bom, viu, seu Edmund Shine. Porque você sabe o quanto meu humor vai parar no lixo com um clima desses. – reclamei

— Prudence, pelo amor de Deus. Menos, né? – ele retrucou

— Mas você sabe que é uma verdade. E me convença mais uma vez de que você vai se manter nesse emprego dessa vez, diferente das últimas 10 mudanças.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Aqui vamos ficar bem, filha. Não é a nossa cidade dos sonhos, mas recebi uma oferta muito boa de uma família que conheci quando sua mãe ainda estava viva. Os Stuart sempre foram muito gentis com a gente. E eles se mudaram há uns anos e querem que eu trabalhe com eles, montando o sistema da loja deles.

— Loja de que?

— Materiais de construção. – ele me olhou de canto de olho rapidamente – Ah, vamos lá. Existem grandes chances de ficarmos aqui. Ficarmos de vez.

— Pai, não sei se você lembra, mas só tenho mais esse ano e o próximo de escola. Depois vou pra faculdade.

— Obrigado por me lembrar que estou ficando velho.

— Não foi essa a minha intenção.

Ele começou a gargalhar.

— Eu sei. Agora olhe ali na esquina. Do lado direito. O que acha da casa?

Meu queixo caiu. Era uma das melhores casas que eu iria viver na minha vida. Posso apostar todo o dinheiro que ganhei trabalhando na McDonald’s – o que, ainda bem, não foi pouco dinheiro. E olhe que já moramos em muitas casas diferentes desde que a mamãe morreu. Dessa vez, a casa era de térreo, primeiro andar e sótão que fazia vezes de segundo andar.

— Por favor me diga que essa casa não é todo o nosso dinheiro da poupança. Ela é incrível demais pra ser barata. – pedi

— Calma. Os Stuart são donos da casa, mas vão cobrar um pequeno aluguel pra que a gente more aí. – papai explicou com calma

— Essa família tá boazinha demais pra ser verdade. Não vamos ter que doar a nossa alma pra eles em troca de todos esses favores?

Meu pai nem se esforçou em bolar uma resposta. Só me deu uma olhada de canto de olho e levantei meus braços em sinal de rendição.

— Ok, sem maldades desnecessárias. Mas com uma condição. Meu quarto vai ser o sótão.

— Como se já não estivesse destinado a ser seu desde que saímos de Riverside. – ele respondeu enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da nova casa

Não teríamos uma garagem, diferente de Riverside, mas, aparentemente, isso não era necessário, já que só meu pai tinha um carro. Na porta da casa, um garoto magro, muito branco e ruivo estava sentado nos degraus de entrada, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Ele estava com uma camisa de flanela, calça escura e tênis.

Antes de descer, cutuquei meu pai.

— Quem é aquele garoto? – questionei

— Deve ser Matthew, filho do casal que eu estava falando. O pai dele, Tobias, é quem está nos alugando a casa.

Usei a deixa e saí do carro. Peguei a minha mochila no banco de trás e fechei a porta. Quanto mais me aproximava do garoto, mais estranho ele ficava. Parecia que estava entediado, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia estar disposto a fazer amigos.

— Senhor Shine, meu pai pediu pra entregar as chaves ao senhor. – o menino falou, ignorando completamente a minha presença e entregando dois chaveiros na mão do meu pai. Ele tinha um sotaque parecido com o da minha vó por parte de mãe – E ele também pediu pra avisar que qualquer coisa é só ligar pra ele.

— Obrigado, Matthew. E essa é minha filha, Prudence. Acho que você a conhece, não?

Olhei pra cara do meu pai. Ele só podia estar delirando. O menino não parecia ter mais do que 17 anos. No máximo, tinha 19. Isso sendo muito generosa.

Tá certo que, quando minha mãe morreu eu tinha uns quatro anos, ainda morava em Springfield, mas ainda hoje tenho algumas memórias de quando a gente morava lá. E eu, definitivamente, não lembro dos Stuart nem de eles terem um filho com mais ou menos a minha idade.

— Com todo respeito, senhor Shine, mas não, não lembro de sua filha. – só aí que o garoto se virou pra mim, me estendendo a mão – Prazer, Matthew Cooper.

— Prudence Shine. Prazer. – apertei a mão dele, que era estranhamente fria

— Espero que gostem da casa. – Matthew disse educadamente antes de ir em direção ao carro que estava parado na frente do nosso.

Peguei um dos chaveiros da mão do meu pai e saí correndo na frente.

Uma das vantagens que eu tenho morando com meu pai há tanto tempo, é que eu já sei como ele se comporta durante mudanças e ele sabe como eu prefiro fazer assim que chegamos numa casa nova. E é exatamente do jeito que fiz nas últimas 5 casas que eu entro nessa.

Destranquei a porta da frente e dei uma olhada rápida na sala de estar e fui em direção às escadas. Subi às pressas, procurando o sótão. Assim que entrei, puxei ar e vi que tinha sido limpo e as paredes pintadas de branco. Nas duas janelas pequenas, no canto, alguém mandou pendurar cortinas pretas. O piso de madeira parecia ter sido encerado há um bom tempo, apesar de estar claramente limpo. Quando colocar os móveis e minhas coisas, já vai parecer um quarto.

Sentei no chão observando meu novo quarto. Claramente eu precisaria ajeitar a cor das paredes com uns pôsteres e instalar algumas prateleiras, mas isso era o de menos. Eu conseguiria deixar tudo perfeito até, no máximo, depois de amanhã.

Levantei e andei em volta do sótão. Era espaçoso, mas o teto inclinado em direção às janelas me deu a impressão de ser um pouco menor do que realmente era. Fui até lá e abri as cortinas ao máximo. Quando ia me afastando da segunda janela, tropecei em uma ripa do piso que tinha se levantado e caí de bunda no chão. Vi que alguma coisa impedia de fechar aquele pedaço. Tirei a tira de madeira e vi um caderno, que parecia um diário. Tirei de lá e vi que estava um pouco empoeirado. Já vi que vou ter que usar a bombinha durante a noite e não vou dormir. Mas tirei o diário mesmo assim e fechei o buraco no chão.

— Prudence! Vem pegar suas caixas! – meu pai me chamou

Deixei o diário de lado, peguei minha bombinha na mochila e desci. Procurei as minhas caixas entre as várias que estavam na sala.

— Empoeirado lá em cima? – ele perguntou

— Hã? Ah, não, não. Tá tudo limpo. É que tinha uma ripa solta e tava sujo debaixo do chão.

— Quer que eu limpe?

— Pelo amor de Deus, pai. Não, não precisa. Tá tudo tranquilo. Foi só um pouco de poeira.

— Tem certeza? – dei uma olhada de lado pra ele que foi o necessário pra ele entender – Ok. Se quiser, pode falar, viu?

Acenei com a cabeça e empilhei as minhas caixas do lado da escada. Dei umas três viagens até colocar tudo no sótão. No final de cada viagem, tinha que aspirar a bombinha. Os rapazes da empresa de mudança levaram meu guarda-roupa, minha cama e minha escrivaninha até meu quarto. Arrumei o que eu consegui antes de me cansar completamente e fui dormir.

Acordei com meu pai derrubando as panelas na cozinha. Me arrumei e desci.

— Saiu de uma lata de lixo? – meu pai perguntou assim que me viu

— Muito engraçado, pai. – devolvi sem muito humor – O que temos de café-da-manhã?

— O de sempre.

Óbvio que ele ia fazer o de sempre. Ele vivia pra fazer ovos com bacon no primeiro dia na casa nova. Típico de Edmund Shine.

— Conseguiu dormir bem? – ele questionou assim que sentiu falta da bombinha

— Defina “dormir bem”. Porque, considerando que eu tinha grandes chances de ter um ataque horrível de asma durante a noite, até que dormi muito bem. Acordei algumas vezes com falta de ar, mas nada demais. Por falar na minha asma, você encaminhou pra escola o meu atestado médico?

Conhecendo o meu pai como conheço, é bem provável que ele tenha esquecido de mandar a minha dispensa de educação física. Já tinha acontecido antes e tinha grandes chances de acontecer de novo.

— Mandei sim. Você vai se livrar da educação física mais esse ano, mocinha.

Revirei os olhos. Como se em algum ano, desde que descobri que tinha asma, eu tenha feito uma aula sequer de educação física.

— E como você planeja ir pra aula quando começarem? Porque o carro vai ficar comigo.

— Ônibus, eu acho. Depois eu posso conseguir um emprego pra comprar um carro pra mim. – dei de ombros

Meu pai me olhou do mesmo jeito que todas as vezes que falo que vou fazer alguma coisa por mim, como se não precisasse de jeito nenhum. Parece que ele não entende que eu faço porque eu _quero_ , não porque acho que _preciso_.

Quando terminei de comer e ajudei meu pai com a bagunça da cozinha, fui arrumar meu quarto. Instalei minhas luzes, coloquei o restante das roupas no armário e os livros na escrivaninha. O diário estava entre os livros. Não sei se vou ter coragem de ler algum dia.

Assim que terminei de guardar o último livro, escuto meu pai gritar do térreo me chamando. Achei estranho, porque ele não é do tipo de me chamar antes do almoço. Desci, achando que tinha dado algum problema nas caixas da mudança. Quando cheguei na sala, vi meu pai parado na porta.

— Estou indo trabalhar. Tem dinheiro na jarra. – como sempre, ele parou pra dar os avisos que dá todas as vezes antes de sair de casa pra trabalhar

— Já sei. Se eu quiser, posso pedir uma pizza em casa pro almoço, mas seria bom se eu saísse e fizesse amigos. – recitei todas as informações com voz de tédio – Conheço as recomendações. Agora pode ir trabalhar. Nunca te dei trabalho. Não vai ser hoje que vou fazer o contrário.


	2. Capítulo 2

Primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova é sempre a mesma coisa. Tenho que ir na secretaria pegar a caderneta, meus horários e o mapa da escola, registrar a minha bombinha como medicamento que tem que sempre estar comigo e ir de sala em sala. _Sempre_ vou ser tratada como o brinquedo novo pelos outros alunos.

Assim que peguei meu horário na secretaria, notei que meu pai tinha esquecido de trazer o atestado médico, mesmo tendo dito que tinha enviado.

— Oi. – chamei a secretária de novo – Acho que meu pai esqueceu de trazer meu atestado médico. Por conta da asma, não vou poder fazer educação física.

— Desculpa, querida. Entreguei o seu horário antes da correção. Ele mandou seu atestado sim. – ela vasculhou um pouco entre os papéis – Aqui está o seu horário certo.

— Obrigada.

— Bem-vinda a Farnsworth.

Fui pra minha primeira aula, de biologia. No caminho, fui abordada por um garoto de cabelo preto que não devia ser muito mais alto que eu. Tá certo que não sou baixa, muito longe disso. Mas sou alta para uma _garota_. Ele devia ter 1,75m.

— Oi. – ele disse com um sorriso e tentando me fazer parar de andar – Você deve ser a garota nova. Sou James.

— Oi, James. Sou a garota nova e gosto de andar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele se tocou e começou a andar do meu lado.

— Qual seu nome?

Hesitei um pouco antes de responder. Eu sempre ficava tentada a usar meu nome do meio, mas sempre acabava optando pelo meu primeiro.

— Prudence. E a minha aula agora é biologia.

— A minha também. Espero que goste da aula da Sra. Mackenzie.

Enquanto íamos para a sala de biologia, garoto não parava de falar sobre como eram os professores. Até que ele começou a falar da aula de educação física, como era sempre divertida e nem parecia uma aula.

— Quando é sua aula de educação física?

— Eu não faço educação física.

— Como assim não faz educação física? Todo mundo é obrigado a fazer.

— Meu médico e a minha asma dizem diferente. – mostrei o meu horário com o buraco deixado pela educação física.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o sinal tocou e a professora entrou na sala. James saiu pra sentar e deixei minha caderneta em cima da mesa dela e procurei um lugar pra sentar. As carteiras eram organizadas em duplas. Acabei tendo que sentar do lado do garoto falante. A professora começou dando boas-vindas à turma e mencionando a minha presença. Depois disso, começou o assunto, dizendo que esse semestre seria pesado. Mas começou explicando um assunto que eu já tinha visto em Riverside. Por garantia, tomei nota do que ela falava.

Na saída da sala, encontrei Matthew parado na frente do meu armário. Ele notou que eu estava sendo “acompanhada” por James.

— Vejo que já fez amigos. – ele me alfinetou assim que me aproximei. Achei estranha a intimidade que ele se deu, principalmente considerando que mal olhou na minha cara quando entregou as chaves da casa pro meu pai. E praticamente não falou comigo no jantar que os pais dele deram de boas-vindas pra mim e pro meu pai.

James olhou confuso pra nós dois.

— Vocês se conhecem? – questionou

— Meu pai trabalha pros pais dele. – respondi simplesmente – E os pais dele já foram meus vizinhos há uns anos.

— James, se importa se eu der um tour na escola com Prudence? À sós? – Matthew perguntou

— Tudo bem. – James levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição – Tenho que falar com Becca sobre as coisas do anuário, de qualquer jeito.

Ele se afastou, acenando pra mim. Acenei de volta.

— Não é meio cedo pra anuário? – questionei

— Essa escola tem o hábito de começar a organização um pouco cedo demais. E desculpa se fui meio distante no jantar dos meus pais. Eu tava num dia ruim.

Meio distante é eufemismo, né? Ele mal abriu a boca pra falar com quem quer que fosse, quanto mais comigo. Ou melhor, ele praticamente não abriu a boca pra nada, nem pra comer. Aquele jantar foi um _fiasco_ , pra dizer o mínimo.

Joguei meu livro de biologia no armário e peguei o de inglês. Matthew entendeu como um sinal para irmos andando pra aula de inglês.

— Tudo bem. – tirei por menos

— Queria poder me desculpar com você. Por ter sido um babaca com você quando chegou na casa.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso.

— Agora me diga, o que você tava fazendo com o Mulholland? Ele é um idiota.

— Ele foi a primeira pessoa que falou comigo, pra falar a verdade. Não foi muito uma questão de escolha. – dei de ombros

Matthew me deixou na frente da sala de inglês.

— Tenho aula de espanhol agora. Te vejo no almoço?

— Pode ser.

Entrei na aula de inglês. Por sorte, o professor não pediu que eu fosse me apresentar na frente dos outros alunos. Na última aula antes do almoço, a de alemão, não tive a mesma sorte.

— Turma, temos uma aluna nova aqui conosco – o professor, Herr Zimmermann, anunciou – Você poderia se apresentar? É só se levantar da sua cadeira e falar seu nome, idade e de onde veio.

— Meu nome é Prudence Shine, tenho 16 anos e me mudei de Riverside, mas nasci em Springfield. – eu disse

— Obrigado, Prudence.

E ele deu a aula normalmente. Assim que o sinal tocou, joguei meu material na mochila e vi que Matthew já estava me esperando na porta.

— Liberado mais cedo da aula de ...? – perguntei

— Álgebra? Na verdade, não fui liberado mais cedo. É que a sala é aqui do lado. E vi você entrando. – ele me deu o braço, num gesto para que eu o acompanhasse – O que tem achado de Farnsworth High?

— Normal. Não que eu goste de ter que me apresentar na frente da sala toda, como Herr Zimmermann me fez fazer no começo da aula, mas não consigo ter nenhuma reação anormal a isso. Já to acostumada.

Entramos na fila para o almoço. Vi que Matthew não botou quase nada na bandeja dele, o que me fez parecer uma ogra que nunca viu comida na vida em comparação. Isso porque eu botei o que sempre comi: uns três rolinhos de enchilada, um refrigerante e um chocolate pequeno. Assim que ele chegou no caixa, apontou pro meu prato.

— Vou pagar o dela também. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais rotineira da vida dele

— Não vai não. Eu tenho dinheiro. Posso pagar meu almoço. – protestei

— Aceite como um convite de boas-vindas, Shine. Qualquer coisa, você me paga depois.

Ele tirou o dinheiro da carteira e entregou à atendente, que parecia não ter a capacidade de tirar os olhos dele.

Eu entendo que Matthew é lindo. De verdade. Posso não estar afim de me arranjar um namorado agora, mas eu não sou cega. O cabelo ruivo ondulado na altura dos ombros e a cara de que saiu de um pôster de cinema dos anos 50, somada à postura de _bad boy_ misterioso atrai qualquer pessoa. Mas a reação da garota tava extrapolando um pouco os limites.

Caminhamos até uma mesa vazia. Ficamos só nós dois na mesa, o que pareceu muito solitário, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante por eu não ter que responder as perguntas de sempre por ser a novata. Matthew mal encostou na comida que botou no prato e ficou estranhamente calado.

— Você tem irmãos? – perguntei, tentando ocupar o nosso silêncio

— Não. Pelo menos não agora. Minha irmã morreu.

— Desculpa. Eu não devia ter perguntado sobre isso.

— Não, tudo bem. Ela morreu quando eu era ainda pequeno. Morei com ela depois da morte dos meus pais. Por isso fui parar num orfanato. Depois fui adotado pelos Stuart. E, pelo que vi no jantar semana passada, é só você e seu pai.

— É. Ele tentou ter algumas namoradas, mas sem muito sucesso. Acho que eu espantava as garotas, que deviam achar que ele ainda era casado.

— E você?

— O que tem eu?

— Já teve algum namorado?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Muito provavelmente, eu estava mais vermelha que o cabelo dele.

— Não. Me mudei muito pra conseguir um namoro. – Matthew encostou um pouco a cadeira dele à minha

— E já saiu num encontro? Não estou falando desses “sair com um grupo grande que por acaso tem seu amor platônico”, mas sair só você e um garoto.

Matthew estava se inclinando em minha direção, o que me deixou desconfortável.

— Hm, não.

— Então resolvido. Passo na sua casa às oito. Leve a sua bombinha. Você vai precisar.

Matthew se levantou com o prato praticamente intocado e o levou até a lixeira. Ele saiu do refeitório como se o nosso almoço não tivesse acontecido. Terminei o restinho de enchilada, peguei o chocolate, jogando na bolsa e levei o prato pra lixeira. Levei o refrigerante comigo.

Enquanto eu ia pra aula, o sinal tocou. Na sala de trigonometria, encontrei as carteiras organizadas da mesma maneira que na aula de biologia. Matthew estava sentado sem par. Deixei a minha caderneta na mesa da professora e sentei do lado de Matthew.

— Seu amigo ali parece decepcionado por você sentar aqui comigo. – ele comentou apontando para James, que estava do outro lado da sala

— Ele não vai morrer se eu sentar com você.

— Mas to sentindo daqui o ciúmes dele.

Dei de ombros. Matthew parecia satisfeito com a reação que ele estava provocando em James. Assisti a aula de trigonometria como todas as outras daquele dia: anotando o que parecia importante, prestando atenção no que a professora falava.

Assim que o sinal tocou, Matthew saiu da mesa, me lembrando do _encontro_ que teríamos mais tarde. Enquanto eu caminhava até o meu armário, uma menina que eu já tinha visto na aula de biologia e de alemão estava me esperando do lado.

— Eu poderia falar com você? – ela pediu

— Estou ouvindo.

— Sou Stella Jameson. Tivemos aula de biologia e alemão juntas. – acenei com a cabeça, deixando a entender que lembrava dela – Seu nome é Prudence, não é? – concordei com outro aceno – Vi que você ficou meio só hoje.

— Eu tava com Matthew. – a frase saiu meio que como uma pergunta

— Eu sei, eu sei. É que ele é meio solitário.

— Entendo. Mas não tenho um problema com isso.

Ela ignorou completamente o que eu disse.

— Eu e um pessoal daqui da escola vamos para a cidade na sexta que vem. Vai ter uma festa por lá. Quer vir com a gente?

— Vou ver em casa e depois de falo qualquer coisa. Mas tenho aula de álgebra agora.

Fui seguindo o caminho que fiz pra aula de alemão e entrei na sala seguinte. Como fiz em todas as outras aulas, deixei minha caderneta em cima da mesa e escolhi uma carteira desocupada pra sentar. O professor entrou na sala e estranhou a caderneta em cima da mesa dele.

— Quem é... – ele leu meu nome – Prudence Aoi...

— Sou eu. – me acusei, levantando a mão – Prudence Shine.

Ele mandou todo mundo se sentar e começou a aula. Quando o sinal tocou, indicando que o meu dia de aula tinha acabado, o professor me chamou.

— De onde vem seu nome do meio? – ele questionou

— É irlandês. Minha mãe era de lá.

— Era?

— Ela morreu há uns 12 anos.

Eu sabia muito bem onde essa conversa ia parar só de ver a expressão de preocupação dele. Muito provavelmente ele faria uma anotação na minha caderneta dizendo que eu deveria frequentar algum psicólogo, de preferência o da escola, para falar sobre a morte da minha mãe.

— Senhor Herman, eu to bem. Já superei a morte dela. – afirmei – Meu pai me fez ir a vários tipos de terapia pra lidar com isso. – não era uma mentira. Meu pai me fez ir até em uma sessão de grito primal, que foi muito louca, mas foi a que ele mais achou que eu iria praticar durante a adolescência.

— Tudo bem, então. Saiba que, se quiser conversar, minha porta está aberta.

Concordei com a cabeça. Peguei a minha caderneta, deixei meus livros no armário e fui pra secretaria entregar a bendita da caderneta.

— Como foi seu dia, querida? – perguntou a moça no balcão com um sorriso

— Foi bom. Obrigada. – devolvi o sorriso

Assim que saí do prédio principal, vi que estava chovendo e que tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva em casa. Tirei a bombinha da bolsa e saí correndo até a parada de ônibus. Quando terminei de usar a bombinha, um carro parou na minha frente. O dono do carro baixou o vidro e vi que era Matthew.

— Um carro não é o suficiente? – perguntei

— Esse não é meu. É do meu pai. O meu teve que ficar no mecânico agora de manhã. To indo pegar ele e vou precisar de ajuda pra levar os dois carros pra casa. – ele viu meu receio – O ônibus demora e eu posso te deixar em casa.

— Ok. Mas você vai _realmente_ me deixar em casa, né?

— No tanto que não roube meu carro...


	3. Capítulo 3

Quando cheguei em casa depois de ajudar Matthew com a questão do carro dele na oficina, chequei a secretária eletrônica, só por hábito. Não esperava que teríamos algum tipo de recado estando há um pouco mais de uma semana na cidade. Para a minha surpresa, meu pai deixou recado.

_“Filha, assim que ouvir esse recado, me ligue. Quero saber se está tudo bem.”_

Joguei minha mochila no sofá e disquei o número do trabalho dele que estava preso na geladeira. Enquanto esperava ele atender, enchi um copo d’água.

— Stuart construções, boa tarde. Edmund Shine falando. – meu pai atendeu

— Oi, pai, sou eu.

— Oi, filha. Como foi seu dia na escola?

— O de sempre. Tendo que me apresentar pros professores e tal. Uma menina, Stella, me chamou pra sair com o pessoal na sexta que vem.

— Você está me pedindo permissão pra isso? Vá. Você não precisa me pedir pra sair, só me avisar antes tá bom.

— Não, não era pra pedir permissão. Só queria avisar. E Matthew me chamou pra sair hoje à noite.

— À noite? Mas amanhã você tem aula.

— Não é como se eu nunca tivesse tirado uma nota boa, né? E você mesmo tinha me dito ontem que eu tinha que fazer amigos aqui, já que vamos ficar mais tempo.

Ouvi ele suspirar do outro lado. Sabia que eu tinha desarmado o argumento que tava se formando na cabeça dele.

— Só tome cuidado, ok? Você vai sair com Matthew que horas?

— Ele disse que viria me buscar umas 8 horas.

— Tá certo, então. Te vejo mais tarde.

— Até mais.

Botei o telefone de volta no gancho e fui pegar o cesto de roupas sujas. Não tinha muita coisa pra fazer, já que nenhum professor quis passar dever de casa logo de cara, então decidi que lavar as roupas seria uma boa ideia para passar o tempo. Coloquei música para tocar.

Assim que terminei de tirar a última peça da máquina de secar e separei na pilha que precisaria passar quando ouvi um barulho vindo da parte da frente da casa.

— Pru? – meu pai chamou por mim por cima da música

— Na lavanderia!

Ele entrou e pareceu impressionado com as duas pilhas de roupa.

— Vai querer comer agora ou vai comer com o Matthew? – ele ofereceu

— Acho que com o Matthew.

— Mas se você deixar pra passar essas roupas amanhã eu te entrego uma surpresa hoje mesmo.

— Que tipo de surpresa?

Ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Isso era tão normal no meu pai... Sempre que ele queria fazer surpresa e me deixava adivinhando, acabava ele mesmo estragando a surpresa. Com os anos, ele meio que me proibiu de tentar adivinhar o que é que seria a surpresa. Por isso, o segui até a porta da frente.

— Abra a porta. O amarelo é seu. – ele disse

Quando abri a porta, vi um fusca amarelo parado na frente de casa. Mesmo depois de o meu pai ter dito que o carro era meu, eu fiquei meio que sem entender. Cheguei perto do bendito e dei uma volta. Era claramente um carro bem velho e muito usado, mas era um carro e não tinha nenhum arranhão aparente. E, aparentemente, andava sem fazer muito barulho.

— É meu mesmo? – perguntei ao meu pai, que estava na porta

— Tenho certeza que não é dos vizinhos nem meu. – ele deu de ombros

— Você não tirou muito dinheiro da poupança não, né? – eu tinha que perguntar. Aquela poupança é absolutamente sagrada. Se acontecer de eu ter um ataque mais grave de asma e tiver que ser internada, é esse dinheiro que vai pagar os custos extras do hospital. Ou se a gente tiver que se mudar. _De novo._

— Sua poupança está praticamente intocada, Prudence. – ele revirou os olhos e balançou as chaves antes de jogar em minha direção – Acho que você tem tempo de dar uma volta antes de se arrumar para sair.

Andei um pouquinho mais rápido – mas devagar o suficiente para não ter um ataque – e abracei meu pai.

— Muito obrigada. – dei um sorriso antes de voltar pro carro

Dei uma volta pela vizinhança. O carro não era barulhento, principalmente considerando que é um fusca. Minha vontade era de passar o começo da noite todo dirigindo, mas me forcei a voltar pra casa por conta do encontro com Matthew.

Consegui estacionar o carro no mesmo lugar que meu pai tinha deixado antes de me dar. Entrei em casa e fui direto pro sótão. Procurei uma roupa que parecesse que eu não estou me esforçando, mas que não parecesse que eu era algum tipo de mendiga. Tomei um banho rápido e, quando eu estava terminando de me vestir, meu pai gritou me chamando.

Desci as escadas, parando para terminar de enfiar o sapato no pé. Quando cheguei na sala, vi Matthew parado no arco da porta e meu pai no pé da escada.

— Oi. Acho que cheguei um pouco cedo. – Matthew se desculpou

— Não, tudo bem. Eu que comecei a me arrumar um pouco tarde. – comentei

— Tá pronta?

— Ainda não. Entra. Vou terminar de me ajeitar e a gente já pode ir.

Matthew entrou. Tanto ele quanto meu pai pareciam um pouco sem graça, mas meu pai quebrou o gelo com ele.

— Quer água?

Não esperei pela resposta. Subi a escada o mais rápido que conseguia e busquei pela bombinha. Peguei a minha bolsa e parei na frente do espelho do banheiro do primeiro andar. Prendi meu cabelo, com medo de que ele virasse uma nuvem na umidade. Nem me dei ao trabalho de botar nenhum tipo de maquiagem, já que minha asma estava com cara de que ia atacar com qualquer esforço mínimo que eu fizesse. Estiquei a camisa e desci.

— Pai, to indo. Qualquer coisa, me liga, tá? – eu disse enquanto abria a porta

— Vai precisar de dinheiro, filha? – perguntou

— Não, não. Ainda tenho dinheiro do trabalho que fiz em Riverside.

— Só não volte tarde. E me avise qualquer mudança de planos. Não esqueça de levar a bombinha! – ele lembrou enquanto eu passava na porta.

Matthew me olhou com um olhar questionador enquanto passava pela porta e só me dei ao trabalho de acenar negativamente.

— To levando. Te amo.

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e segui Matthew até o carro dele.

— Asmática a esse ponto?

— Prefiro o termo portadora de pulmões de merda, mas asmática também resolve o problema. Além disso, você mesmo disse hoje de manhã que era pra eu trazer a bombinha.

— Interessante. Não sei como ainda não teve um treco com a poeira do sótão.

— O sótão não estava sujo, na verdade. Tava limpo, se quer saber. E como sabe que eu estava no sótão? Eu não falei nada sobre isso.

— Seu pai.

Ah, claro. Às vezes esqueço que Edmund Shine tem uma boca grande demais.

— Pra onde vamos? – perguntei, querendo evitar o assunto “meu pai” e “mudança”

— Não gosta de surpresas?

Revirei os olhos. Entrei no carro e Matthew começou a dirigir numa velocidade alta demais para uma cidade que mais parecia um bairro grande. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Tirando as aulas de hoje, não tivemos nenhuma interação positiva.

— Sempre morou em Springfield? – ele perguntou

— Não. Mas foi onde passei mais tempo na minha vida.

— Quanto tempo por lá? Dez anos?

Soltei uma gargalhada que foi interrompida pela falta de ar, me obrigando a usar a bombinha.

— Dez anos. Queria eu. Ficamos só quatro anos. Minha mãe morreu entre o meu aniversário e o dela de câncer de ovário. Desde então eu fico nessa de me mudar de cidade em cidade.

Ele ficou em silêncio com a minha resposta, como se esperasse que eu continuasse.

— E é isso. Minha vida é basicamente me mudar de cidade em cidade, todo ano. Tirando Springfield, a cidade em que passamos mais tempo foi Riverside, que é de onde a gente veio.

— Gosta de se mudar?

— Mais ou menos. Não gosto muito do fato de ser a garota nova nos lugares que chego. Mas gosto de conhecer de verdade os lugares, sabe?

— Legal.

Matthew encostou o carro perto de uma árvore no que parecia ser um parque. Ele baixou um pouco os vidros e desligou o motor do carro.

— Gosto daqui porque quase ninguém vem. É mais tranquilo.

Olhei em volta. Realmente, era um lugar tranquilo e bonito. Tirando nós dois, tinha só mais um casal andando com um cachorro mais adiante. Com o chuvisco que caía, o casal se apressou para voltar para casa, provavelmente prevendo que a chuva iria engrossar. Me ajeitei no banco para encarar Matthew.

— De onde seus pais tiraram seu nome? – parecia que as perguntas dele não acabavam nunca

— Da música dos Beatles. Gostavam da música e me deram o nome. A outra opção era Aoife.

— É, gostei mais de Prudence.

— Não se iluda. Meus pais foram espertinhos demais pra me deixar só com um nome.

Ele abriu um sorriso. O primeiro sorriso de verdade dele e, por incrível que pareça, era o sorriso mais bonito que já vi.

— Então como é seu nome completo?

— Prudence Aoife Shine. Aoife significa beleza em irlandês. Minha mãe era irlandesa.

— Qual era o nome dela?

— Wilhelmina Shine. Ela tirou o sobrenome do pai dela e o nome do meio logo que casou, mas meu pai conta que era uma coisa que ela se arrependeu.

— Pelo visto ela ainda é muito importante pra você.

— É. Meu pai não me deixa esquecer que eu pareço muito com ela.

— Então os pais de Prudence Aoife Shine são Edmund e Wilhelmina Shine?

Concordei com a cabeça e ele soltou ar pelo nariz, como numa risada reprimida.

— E os _seus_ pais? – rebati

— O que tem os meus pais? – ele deu uma pausa – Ah, sim. Os Stuart não são realmente meus pais, como você já deve ter percebido. Eles me adotaram há uns três anos. Cheguei a conhecer meus pais biológicos, mas hoje sei que eu estou muito melhor com os Stuart.

— Sinto muito.

Isso explicava a cara de poucos amigos desde que nos conhecemos. Os Stuart devem ter tido a ideia do jantar de boas-vindas pra compensar a cara feia do dia da entrega das chaves e Matthew deve ter ouvido um sermão por não ter interagido nem comigo nem com meu pai durante o jantar.

— Por sinal, também sou irlandês. Os Stuart me deixaram manter o meu nome de batismo. Matthew Alexander Cooper.

— Isso foi legal da parte deles, deixar você ficar com seu nome de batismo. – assim que terminei de falar, percebi que tinha sido uma burrice dizer isso a ele – Foi mal. Eu não devia ter dito isso.

— Vamos dizer que você não é a primeira a me dizer isso nem vai ser a última. Já me acostumei.

— Então, você está em Farnsworth há muito tempo?

— Digamos que desde que os Stuart me adotaram. Antes disso, saí de orfanato em orfanato. Mais ou menos como você, só que sem família.

As contas pareciam não bater. Matthew tinha dito que conheceu os pais. E, mais cedo, falou que tinha morado um tempo com a irmã antes de ir parar num orfanato. Ou é só impressão minha?

— Com fome? – ele perguntou, ligando o carro

— Um pouco.

Ele fechou os vidros do carro e me levou para uma lanchonete que poderia facilmente servir de locação para um filme sobre os anos 60. As mesas eram de tampo branco e cercadas por sofás redondos de vinil vermelho. Perto do balcão do caixa, tinha um jukebox que devia funcionar a base de moedas.

Assim que o sinal da porta indicou a nossa entrada, a mulher que estava atrás do balcão levantou o rosto e lançou um sorriso para Matthew. Os dentes dela eram perfeitos. A pele dela era pálida como a dele, mas as semelhanças entre os dois pareciam parar aí. O cabelo dela era preto e cacheado, preso em um coque perfeitamente redondo.

— Matt, meu querido, já estava começando a pensar que não teria mais o prazer da sua companhia esse mês. – ela comentou, fazendo charminho – Mas veio acompanhado. – Matthew deu de ombros e ela se virou pros colegas que estavam com ela atrás do balcão – Eu fico com a mesa deles.

Matthew me levou até uma mesa, onde a moça nos atendeu. Quando ela se aproximou, pude ver o crachá dela. _Emelie_. Ela me entregou o cardápio e, quando fez o movimento de entregar um para Matthew, parou.

— Vai querer o de sempre, né? – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso amarelo

Ela parecia conhecer Matthew há um tempo. Talvez mais do que só três anos.

— Como se eu tivesse mudado meu pedido alguma vez, Em.

Emelie soltou uma risadinha antes de se virar pra mim.

— Primeira vez aqui? – acenei com a cabeça – Então, eu sugiro a especialidade da casa pra você – ela disse enquanto pegava uma caneta e um bloquinho do bolso do avental – O hambúrguer com queijo cheddar e molho da casa. – Emelie usou a caneta pra indicar onde ele estava no cardápio – No combo, vem com batata frita e o refrigerante a sua escolha. Vai querer?

— Pode ser. – dei de ombros. Não conhecia o restaurante e a garota parecia gosta do Matthew o suficiente pra não indicar aos amigos dele alguma comida ruim.

Emelie anotou o pedido no bloquinho, pegou o cardápio que estava na minha mão e voltou para o balcão. Matthew pareceu relaxar um pouco com a saída de Emelie da nossa mesa.

— Frequentador assíduo? – perguntei

— Acho que podemos chamar assim. Porque?

— Ela pareceu saber exatamente o que você gosta.

— Digamos que não sou muito difícil de agradar nesse quesito.

— E qual é o seu pedido de sempre?

— É tipo uma vitamina que só tem aqui. O que você pretende fazer depois da escola?

— Amanhã? Talvez o dever de casa. – dei de ombros

— Não amanhã. Mas depois que se formar. Vai querer fazer faculdade, alguma coisa do tipo?

— Faculdade, de certeza. Mas não sei exatamente de que ainda. E você?

— Acho que vou fazer um mochilão antes de voltar e continuar com a empresa dos Stuart.

Ficamos com esse tipo de conversa até Emelie chegar com os nossos pedidos. Pelo jeito que ela se mexia, quase como se ignorasse a nossa presença, percebi que ela parecia ser a única pessoa que não olhava para Matthew como se ele fosse inatingível. Era como se ele fosse bem comum pra ela, na verdade.

— Bom apetite. – Emelie desejou antes de se afastar

De novo, pareceu que eu era uma ogra que nunca tinha visto comida na vida em comparação a Matthew. Na frente dele, tinha um copo, que estava mais para uma taça grande de milk-shake, com um líquido vermelho pastoso. O hambúrguer na minha frente parecia apetitoso e, assim que dei a primeira mordida, percebi o quanto eu realmente estava com fome.

— Vai ficar só com isso? – perguntei entre uma mordida e outra, pronta pra oferecer um pouco da batata

— Vou. Pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou morrer de fome por causa disso. – ele abriu um sorriso – Digamos que essa vitamina equivale a esse hambúrguer. Talvez a um maior. Mas coma, você parece estar com bastante fome.

Terminei de comer o hambúrguer e parti para a batata.

— Quer alguma música do jukebox? – Matthew perguntou

— Não precisa, se não quiser. Já passei a tarde toda ouvindo música enquanto botei as roupas pra lavar.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

— E se eu escolher uma música, você dança comigo?

— Considerando que minha grande experiência com dança se resumiu a um único baile há dois anos, eu prefiro que você responda à sua pergunta.

Matthew pareceu tomar o que eu disse como um desafio e foi até o jukebox, onde colocou algumas moedas e escolheu uma música. Quando os primeiros acordes tocaram no sistema de som, reconheci _Light My Fire_ , do _The Doors_. Parecia uma música apropriada para o lugar, mas não para se dançar. Matthew pareceu não se importar com isso e me puxou da mesa. Ele passou um braço pela minha cintura e com a mão livre colocou meu braço por cima do ombro dele.

— Lembro a primeira vez que ouvi essa música – Matthew comentou. Ele parecia escolher um pouco mais as palavras – Eu tinha... Deixa pra lá.

— Não, pode falar.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Não, não. Não é que seja uma coisa vergonhosa. É só... Chato.

— Uma história chata envolvendo _Light My Fire_? Tem cara de mentira, isso. Nem eu, que tenho uma vida bem mais ou menos tenho uma história chata envolvendo a música.

— Então me conte uma delas.

— Ano retrasado, uma das minhas amigas em Riverside, Alexa, achou que era triste o fato de eu nunca ter ido a um baile e que provavelmente não ficaria tanto tempo numa cidade pra ter essa oportunidade de novo. Aí ela pediu para que o irmão gêmeo dela, Ashton, me convidasse pro baile dele. Ao mesmo tempo, ela tentou fazer uma campanha para que eu fosse eleita rainha do baile. Não preciso dizer que o coordenador da escola disse que não podia, já que eu não era uma formanda e, por isso, não poderia ser uma candidata.

“Mas ela acabou concorrendo e, quando ganhou, pediu pra que tocasse _Light My Fire_ pra ela dançar com o namorado. Na metade da música, o irmão dela me puxou pra dançar com ele na frente da escola toda, mesmo eu sendo só uma caloura.”

— Você só me provou que dá pra ter uma história chata com The Doors. Baile de escola é um tédio.

— Como você pode dizer isso? Já foi a algum?

— Ano passado. Becca, a garota do anuário que James falou hoje, me convidou pro Sadie Hawkins que teve. Foi um tédio colossal. Eu não podia beber, a música era chata e Becca aproveitou o baile pra ficar tirando fotos pro anuário do ano passado.

— Pelo visto o anuário é levado a sério aqui.

— Nisso você pode apostar. E como os outros alunos aqui têm meio que uma obsessão por alunos novos, é muito capaz de você ter uma página só sua no anuário.

— Você teve?

Ele fez uma careta que disse tudo. Nisso, ele me levou de volta à mesa. Ficamos mais um tempo conversando até que Matthew pediu a conta. Assim como no almoço, ele não deixou que eu pagasse a minha parte.

Assim que ele me deixou na porta de casa, percebi que meu pai ficou esperando na sala. Provavelmente não tinha jantado.

— Pai? Cheguei. – anunciei assim que abri a porta

— Como foi? – ele perguntou, tirando os olhos do jogo que passava na televisão

— Foi bom. A gente foi no parque e depois numa lanchonete.

— Então você já comeu.

— Já. Não precisava ter me esperado, pai.

— Tudo bem. Vai querer alguma coisa antes de dormir?

— Não, obrigada. Até amanhã, pai.


End file.
